Dance Party
by kumori.no.hi
Summary: He was there... then he saw him... and then they were kissing... SasuNaru. Oneshot.


**Dance Party**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Sasuke honestly didn't know what he was doing. The lights, the dance, the disco… Not to mention the drunks, both girls _and_ guys, who were hitting on him shamelessly. His mind screamed at him to _get the hell out_. And so he did.

The raven-haired young man walked out of the dance room into a slightly crowded hallway, filled with teens, some of them tipsy from alcohol. Sasuke wrinkled his nose. What had possessed him to come here anyway?

Oh right. One of his father's clients, an important one at that, had a teenager about Sasuke's age who was throwing a birthday bash. The party Sasuke was currently at, which was taking place in the client's very own luxurious mansion. The party where it seemed that millions of people were attending, all of them whom were the birthday kid's friends. All of them whom which Sasuke didn't know.

Sasuke couldn't stand it.

He was never a people-person; he only agreed to come to get his father off his back. The company didn't want to lose a client after all.

So the raven walked through the hallways and corridors, searching for someplace moderately quiet and empty. Which would be impossible, he mused. He'd settle for _anywhere_ less crammed than the dance room then.

Wandering around, be barely avoided the pool deck, where, no doubt, if he went there, bikini-clad girls would practically draw blood vying for his attention. He was just unlucky that way.

Finally, he arrived at a somewhat dark room. The helpful sign above the entrance said _Arcade_. It didn't seem _too_ filled with people.

_Ah, what the heck, why not_.

Sasuke went in.

It wasn't exactly empty, but not packed, either. Kids here and there were playing games: shooting, fighting, whatever. All of the games were top quality, Sasuke noted. It wouldn't be bad to try one out later.

He then noticed that a group of people were crowing around one particular game. _I bet it's some fighting thing_. But he was wrong. Flashing neon lights told him it was _dance_. Dance Dance Revolution.

Sasuke inwardly groaned. A memory of the disco ball that he'd been sitting in front of five minutes ago flashed before his eyes. He'd had enough dance, thank you very much.

The raven-haired teen, in fact, was just about to turn away, when he saw it. The flash of brilliant gold that caught his eye, stopping him short. Sasuke blinked. _What was that?_ Looking back at the dance game, he saw another black-haired teen, with skin even paler than his own. And next to him was a blond kid.

The speck of gold flashed again, and Sasuke realized what it was. The lights of the game had for a second highlighted the blond kid's hair, making it a glowing golden. Sasuke wanted to turn away now, now that he'd found the source of color, but he found that he couldn't. He just couldn't.

His eyes were drawn to the screen, watching the game progress. The blonde was beating the black-haired boy, badly. But that wasn't what Sasuke was looking for. His gaze slid to the dancing blonde, and his breath hitched.

The blonde was… _amazing_. Utterly amazing. Moving fluidly from arrow to arrow, he stepped with a certain grace that left Sasuke breathless.

Sasuke watched the blonde dance as the song ended, last notes fading away. The group around the game machine applauded, and urged the blonde to play again as he started to step down. But the blonde shook his head, laughing, _and then_! And then he turned so that Sasuke could see his face.

The brightest blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen, with high cheekbones and tanned skin. Three scratches on either side of his face gave the impression of whiskers, making the blonde look mischievous. Sasuke heard the blonde laugh, and he decided that it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. And the blonde's _smile_! It was so breathtakingly sweet, brightening everything around the blonde's immediate area.

That was when Sasuke knew. He _wanted_ the blonde. No, _needed_.

Sasuke willed the blonde to look over his way. Maybe the blonde would see him, and then… and then what? Sasuke didn't know what. He only knew his own desperation.

And – lo! – the blonde turned. It was just for a millisecond that their eyes met. And the blonde must have seen the hunger, the lust in Sasuke's eyes, for he spun back around to stare at the raven oddly.

The whiskered boy smilingly disentangled himself from his fans, making his way over to Sasuke. Finally they were standing face to face, and Sasuke realized that the teen was slightly shorter than him, just by a couple inches.

Without saying a word, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's elbow and practically dragged him out of the arcade. They went down countless hallways, past countless rooms, until Sasuke found what he'd been searching for earlier.

They reached an empty, quiet room, devoid of any partiers. Wrenching open the door, Sasuke realized it was some type of storage room, small, with boxes piled up near the walls.

Letting go of the blonde finally, Sasuke took one second to look in the boy's eyes, to check to see if his hunger for Sasuke was the same as Sasuke's for him.

And it was. The bright blue eyes were intense with desire. Both boys didn't know why they were so drawn to each other – they'd never even met before – and yet they were.

Throwing caution to the wind, Sasuke grabbed the blonde's t-shirt collar, yanking the teen closer. His lips smashed against the blonde's, and Sasuke began kissing him with fervor.

The blonde's mouth opened slightly, and Sasuke didn't hesitate. He shoved his tongue inside the other boy's mouth, an unexplored cavern. A throaty moan issued from the mouth, and Sasuke pressed on. A battle of tongues ensued, each ravishing the other's mouth.

Sasuke's mouth moved off to the side and down the blonde's neck, eliciting a whimper from the other. Sasuke smiled against tan skin. He'd reached the slight hollow between neck and collarbone, and started sucking.

The blonde arched his back at the new sensation, gasping. Sasuke worked his way up and down the blonde's neck, kissing and sucking, leaving marks that wouldn't go away for a long while.

After exploiting the blonde's neck, Sasuke went back to the mouth for a second passionate kiss.

Eventually, the two broke apart, gasping for breath. They were on the storage room floor, disheveled. The blonde was sitting down with a just-ravished look on his face, eyes half-lidded and the dim light making his hair shine a dull gold. They were both quite aroused, and the sight of him made the now-standing Sasuke purr with wanton lust.

Then he realized something. Awkwardly, he made his way to the blonde and stuck out a hand. "Ah, I'm…" Funny, he normally wasn't so tongue-tied. But this blonde boy just took all his words away. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he finally mumbled out.

The blonde tilted his head up and grinned. Sasuke mentally declared that to be the most gorgeous sight he'd ever laid eyes on. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes' widened. And widened. It _couldn't_ be. "Wha–! But! You – I, we– !" There he was again, at a loss for words. He growled out after a few moments, "You're my father's client." A statement, not a question. Naruto shrugged. "And this is _your_ birthday party I'm at."

Naruto shrugged again. "What, you don't like my party?" he asked cheekily. "If not, I could always make it…" He gave a lazy grin. "More fun."

Sasuke didn't know what to day. Here he was, in a freaking storage room at his father's client's kid's birthday party, making out with his father's client's kid himself! Did anyone else see the problem here?!

Apparently not. The blonde – _Naruto_, Sasuke corrected– sighed and reached up towards himself. Sasuke, frozen at the revelation of the blonde's identity, easily complied.

His knees hit the floor, jerking him out of his reverie. He blinked, just in time to hear Naruto whisper in his ear huskily, "I'll take that as a yes." A response to his earlier question.

Sasuke's mind was yelling _get the hell out of here_, but this time the raven didn't listen. _Ah, why not_, he mused, not realizing that it had been the same thought that had gotten him into this situation in the first place.

But he decided he didn't care anymore, pulling Naruto in for another fiery kiss.

* * *

A/N: Err... Did you think this too unoriginal, the plot too overused? Or maybe it didn't even make that much sense 0.o Well, I dunno, I just needed to get this out of my system, lol. And remember that the rating for this is only T! Feedback appreciated :)


End file.
